Ice Age 6 (2019)
Ice Age 6 is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy film sequel to Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). It is the sixth installment of the Ice Age franchise by 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. It was directed by Mike Thurmeier and co-directed by Galen T. Chu, and written by Michael Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner. It has Music by James Newton Howard and 138 minutes. The film stars the voice talents of Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Steve Buscemi, Queen Latifah, Rhianna, Shakira, Seann William Scott, Jeremy Renner, Josh Peck and Simon Pegg. Cast *Ray Romano as Manny a Woolly Mammoth and the no nonsense leader of The Herd and the protagonist. *John Leguizamo as Sidney "Sid" a Giant Ground Sloth and the founder of The Herd and Manny and Diego's best friend and the dueteragonist. *Denis Leary as Diego a Smilodon and Manny and Sid's best friend and the tritagonist *Steve Buscemi as Captain Marco a Gigantopithecus, Nak's partner and the main antagonist *Jeremy Renner as Nak a Gigantopithecus, Marco's partner and the secondary antagonist *Queen Latifah as Ellie a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's wife and a supporting character *Keke Palmer as Peaches a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's daughter and a supporting character *Adam DeVine as Julian a Mastodon and Peaches' husband and a supporting character *Seann William Scott as Crash a Possum and a major character *Josh Peck as Eddie a Possum and a major character *Simon Pegg as Buck a Weasel and a major character *Jennfier Lopez as Shira a Smilodon and Diego's wife and a major character *Hayden Rolence as Waylon and Scott a Grey Smilodon and a Red Giant Ground Sloth and Diego, Shira, Sid and Brooke's kids. They are two of the tetartagonists. *Alexander Gould as Seymour a brown mastodon and Peaches and Julian's kid. He is one of the tetartagonists. *Wanda Sykes as Granny a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's grandmother and a supporting character *Jessie J as Brooke a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's wife and a major character *Josh Gad as Louis a hedgehog and Peaches' best friend and Roger's pal and a supporting character *Nick Offerman as Gavin a handsome Saurornithoides and the father of Gertie and Roger and a supporting character *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie a cool posh and foxy Saurornithoides and Gavin's daughter and a supporting character *Max Greenfield as Roger a freaky and cowardly Dakotaraptor and Gavin's son and a supporting character *Chris Wedge as Scrat a Saber Tooth Squirrel and a major character *Michael Strahan as Teddy a Palaeolagus and Granny's husband and a supporting character *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama a Llama who moves to The Valley and a supporting character *Rhianna as Brianna a Australian Brush Tailed Possum and Crash's love interest and a major character *Shakira as Allison a Australian Honey Possum and Eddie's Love Interest and a major character *Bonnie Wright as Sophie a Porcupine and Louis's love interest and a major character *Noline Oliver as Jackie a Weasel and Buck's love interest and a major character *Sarah Silverman as Roz a lovely Dakotaraptor and Roger's love interest and a major character End Credits *Ray Romano as Manny a Woolly Mammoth and the no nonsense leader of The Herd *John Leguizamo as Sidney "Sid" a Giant Ground Sloth and the founder of The Herd and Manny and Diego's best friend *Denis Leary as Diego a Smilodon and Manny and Sid's best friend *Steve Buscemi as Captain Marco a Gigantopithecus and the main antagonist *Adam DeVine as Julian a Mastodon and Peaches' husband *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama a Llama who moves to The Valley *Jeremy Renner as Captain Nak a Gigantopithecus and the secondary antagonist *Bonnie Wright as Sophie a Porcupine and Louis's love interest *Max Greenfield as Roger a freaky and cowardly Dakotaraptor and Gavin's son *Sarah Silverman as Roz a lovely Dakotaraptor and Roger's love interest *Jessie J as Brooke a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's wife *Keke Palmer as Peaches a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's daughter *Nick Offerman as Gavin a handsome Saurornithoides and the father of Gertie and Roger *Josh Gad as Louis a hedgehog and Peaches' best friend and Roger's pal *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie a cool posh and foxy Saurornithoides and Gavin's daughter *Josh Peck as Eddie a Possum *Shakira as Allison a Australian Honey Possum and Eddie's Love Interest *Simon Pegg as Buck a Weasel *Noline Oliver as Jackie a Weasel and Buck's love interest *Seann William Scott as Crash a Possum *Rhianna as Brianna a Australian Brush Tailed Possum and Crash's love interest *Wanda Sykes as Granny a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's grandmother *Jennfier Lopez as Shira a Smilodon and Diego's wife *Queen Latifah as Ellie a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's wife *Hayden Rolence as Waylon and Scott a Grey Smilodon and a Red Giant Ground Sloth and Diego, Shira, Sid and Brooke's kids *Michael Strahan as Teddy a Palaeolagus and Granny's husband *Alexander Gould as Seymour a brown mastodon and Peaches and Julian's kid Category:Film scores by James Newton Howard Category:Films music by James Newton Howard Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2019 Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Drama